


Burning Embers

by hatredwithpassion



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, Black Madness, Dark Magic, Duelling, F/M, Knights of Walpurgis, Lestrange has a skewed moral compass, Politics, Prefect Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, Slytherins taking over the world from the shadows, Young Death Eaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatredwithpassion/pseuds/hatredwithpassion
Summary: After conducting a deal with a malevolent spirit, Azula finds herself catapulting to a different world. A world of magic, politics, and in perilous times of war. She gets sorted into Slytherin and finds herself drawn into the orbit of a mysterious, charming and yet very dangerous Tom Riddle.
Relationships: Azula (Avatar)/Tom Riddle
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15





	1. Welcome Princess Azula

**Chapter One**

**Welcome Princess Azula**

**The Fire Nation, one year after the Hundred Year War.**

The sounds of the festival resonated through the crispy air, the children running and laughing, adults dressed in traditional garb and the smell of food permeated the scene. It was the celebratory event of the Festival of Szeto, the fire nation commemorated the history and accomplishments of the previous fire avatar, Roku. The residents of the capital were dressed in red, flames alit, spectators gathering to watch live street performances and plays.

The capital was lively, a year after the end of the Hundred Year War and peace spread under the reign of the new Fire Lord Zuko.

Far off, from the lively celebrations and away from the capital, in one of the hidden towers within the fire nation, no sound of festivities echoed among the halls. It was a dreary and dark night, solemn guards patrolled the vicinity. The tower housed only one captive, dangerous criminal, guarded by seasoned and elite guards but tonight marked the night of the grand festival so the guards were lessened, security diminishing.

Princess Azula had waited and planned for a year.

Many thought her mind was no longer lucid but she was biding her time for the right moment. She had concurred the city of the formidable capital of the Earth Kingdom, Ba Sing Se. She was a seasoned war veteran and had a sound mind, many thought the princess was not patient but she waited, and waited and waited.

And tonight, she escaped.

xxx

Azula rushed through the woods, her pursuers hot on her heels. She was tired and weak, having spent an entire year in captivity. She ran into a deserted, debilitated village, hiding behind the desecrated landscape, consequences of the aftermath of the war.

She held her breath, as she ducked into a deserted dusty home, bracing herself against the derelict walls. The Yu Yen Archers were on her pursuit, she could hear the whispers of the wind as the arrows cut through the air, sailing through the open windows, piercing the walls, centimetres from where she was crouched.

Azula cursed as another wave of arrows followed through. She threw herself to the ground, and twisted, grabbing a hold of a fallen chair and hurling out the window, glass crashing at the impact. The distraction and debris gave her a moment of reprieve as she rushed out, throwing blue flames towards her assailants. The archers fell back as the fire drew closer to them.

The princess turned on her heel and continued running, out of breath and more fatigued than she was accustomed. Up ahead, she saw an eerie murky pond, water glistening in the moonlight. She drew closer, resting her hands on her knees as she took a few calming breaths. The air was still, the clouds gathered and the moon waned, the light flickering out as the looming darkness moved forward. It was difficult to gauge her surroundings entirely as the darkness spread. She reached the pond, kneeling and cupping cool water in her hands, splashing her face a few times.

Whispers began to call to her, enticing and promising. She looked around in confusion, unsure where the sounds were coming from.

They seemed to come from everywhere and yet...nowhere.

She looked down at her reflection and her eyes widened. Her reflection was smirking at her, the eyes were no longer the familiar gold but were eerie pitch black, unnatural and malevolent in nature.

_Princess Azula_ , the whispers called, it was her own reflection speaking to her.

She saw the palest arms move out of the pond, pale as the moon, outstretched towards her. She felt a pull towards the spirit, as if another entity was pushing her towards it.

The pale hands grabbed onto her and yanked her forward. She felt herself falling, and falling and falling.

xxx

Azula opened her amber eyes and looked around. She was in an unfamiliar place. The air was thick and foggy, she looked around her and saw stone walls, stretched far, an opening to a cave a couple meters away from where she lay. Light filtered through the entrance of the cave, illuminating the damp space. She stood up warily, checking her body and seeing that she was uninjured.

There was a scratching sound coming from further into the cave, an insistent sound, followed by a low humming male voice. She walked towards the sound, unsure and cautious, seeking answers to her plight. There were etchings on the walls, strange depictions and paintings of unfamiliar battles and sacrificial rituals. She saw a mural of a woman, tied to a wooden cross, men and woman surrounding her angrily, their arms raised in supplication to the sky as the woman burnt, flames licking at her body mercilessly.

Azula paused as she saw a different painting, one of a grotesque creature, with many legs, a insect-like body, hovering menacingly over kneeling humans who were dressed in the red robes of the fire sages.

Something about that painting felt familiar. Like it was a part she had forgotten. But a part she knew. A history not known to all people.

"Welcome Princess Azula," an echoing voice spoke.

Azula steeled herself. She recognized the mural and the malevolent spirit with centipede parts. She turned around, face passive as she took in his monstrous form. He greeted her with a woman's face, a calm and soothing expression on his face. She knew to be cautious, she would not underestimate his abilities. 

"Koh, The face stealer." Azula said, voice careful.

The spirit continued to stare at her with a serene expression.

"You brought me here?" She questioned with a blank look.

Koh switched his face to that of a laughing monkey, grinning at her with sharp teeth. "Yes, I do meet mortals from time to time." The monkey released a delighted, animalistic cry.

He moved away from Azula and looked up to the mural of prostrating fire sages. "I have been watching you for many years Princess. I am quite fond of the Fire Nation." He hummed quietly. 

"You see, long ago mortals use to give me offerings and ask me for favors. Ambitious ones, your great grandfather was one, Fire Lord Sozin. He wanted unprecedented power, I quite liked him."

The spirit turned back to her, this time in the face of an owl. It blinked at her innocently and circled around her, the spirit's long body wrapping around her.

"You see princess, you have lots of potential like Sozin. I want to offer you a chance, a new beginning." He spoke softly, face changing yet again, this time into an old man.

"There is a different world, another place where you can rise, grow and conquer. I quite like watching you, you're very entertaining. Much like your great grandfather."

Azula held back her shivers, she did not like the idea of this spirit watching her but he was offering her a chance. A different place, a place where she can start new.

"Another world?" She questioned.

Koh turned his face back into the pale, woman. He led her farther into the cave, shadows flickering as he did. They went farther and farther down, deeper and deeper into the cave. There was a distant sounds of explosions and screams, it sounded muffled and very far away. They stopped in front of another mural, this one was very different. The people in it were unrecognizable, they were wearing long black robes and pointed wooden sticks towards their opponents, different rays of light omitting from the strange objects.

"This other world is in a time of war and strife as we speak. This is a world that will allow you to thrive. You have a name there. A destiny, if you may" He looked at her, smirking slightly. "You royals always loved your destinies."

Azula stared at the mural thoughtfully, ignoring the "destiny" comment. That was definitely more Zuko's forte than her. 

"Is it my only choice?"

"It is the only choice." The spirit spoke cryptically.

Azula remained silent, gazing up at the mural. The spirit turned to her.

"This is a world of magic, magic is the equivalent to bending in your world. When you go there, you will become a person of that world, you cannot come back here. I find that this world will not serve your purpose any longer, your father lost his bending, its over for him. But you-" he turned towards her, eyes dark and murky. "You're still very young, a shame to let you waste away. You can accomplish so much more."

Azula thought of her current predicament. She was wasting away, already a year of her life was wasted in the treatment facilities, locked away in the tower. She no longer had any allies or friends. Her closest allies had betrayed her, her father was imprisoned- a man with no bending, no power- he was useless. She had nothing and no one tethering her to this world. 

She didn't see a future in this world, she was a fugitive and no one would help her. She was hated by all four nations, if she went back she would be captured again, maybe even her bending would be taken away.

She couldn't allow it.

This was her second chance.

She turned to the spirit.

"At what cost? What is your end of the bargain?"

Koh laughed a sinister laugh. His laugh was quiet but it echoed through the cave ominously.

"Oh," he spoke softly, sounding delighted. "I will come to collect later, you will pay your dues but not for a long time."

Azula wanted to question him more but she felt that he liked being cryptic. She had to take this risk and deal with the collection of the debt later.

"Do you acquiesce Princess Azula?"

"Very well, you have a deal."

The spirit grinned and the cave was engulfed in sudden darkness. The last thing she heard was his laughter echoing as she felt herself fall, and fall and fall.

xxx

**Britain, 1943.**

Unspeakable Bones rushed into the heavily warded room, feeling the thrum of magic echoing through the walls as the alarm bells sounded. He stepped forward, eyes wide as he watched a dark swirl of energy emerge from a dark artifact that was enclosed in a warded glass case. The dark shape omitting from the artifact was spinning rapidly and enlarging in size.

It had a circular shape, purple at the edges, wispy like clouds of smoke.

He conjured a patronus in alarm to his supervisor's office, alerting him of the occurrence. He waved his wand hastily and conjured a number of safety shields to himself and the remainder of the artifacts in the room. He watched as the dark cloud-like shape clung to the ceiling, latching there and growing larger and larger. The air in the room felt thick, and he heard the sound of thunder coming from the center.

It appeared like a portal.

His supervisor, Unspeakable Ackerman, rushed in, he conjured a shield and fired a few diagnostic spells at the mass.

The mass was omitting lightening and strong winds.

Bones stared, strengthening his own shield with a few spells as the winds picked up, the thunder ominous.

"What happened?!" His supervisor demanded.

Bones looked to the older man and shrugged. "We had a few wards placed when we brought the artifact in months ago and the alarms went off, high levels of magic were recognized. Now its doing this. We did not get to identify the artifact's origins yet."

It was an odd artifact, it had a golden base, a circular form that appeared as a gate, divided into four parts, a symbol on each section. The symbols were faded and hard to discern. One was circular, with wave-like lines in the centre of the circle, a faded light blue tint to the symbol. The second was a faded triangular shape with a light green hue, the third appeared similar to a red flame and the final had three small swirls, its color was too faded. Around the shapes, there were encryptions of ancient runes and other symbols, unidentifiable to the team of Unspeakables. It was warded heavily with dark magic. 

They had their best team of experts on it but they yet had to unravel its secrets.

Until today.

Bones stared up in apprehension as the artifact opened up a portal and the portal continued to grow in size, omitting thunder and lightening and heavy winds. The wind was cold, and freezing. It felt unnatural. 

The Unspeakables watched as a figure emerged from the portal, falling forward with practiced ease, crouched onto the floor. They froze, watching as the artifact let out an inhumane screech and exploded into bits.

The portal vanished and the bits turned into dust, vanishing as if they never existed.

Bones froze as the figure stood unsteadily and opened their eyes. Bones found himself staring into molten gold.

XXX

Unspeakable Bones was an Unspeakable for over fifteen years. He had seen many strange things during his career but today was an anomaly he had never experienced.

He watched as his supervisor conversed with...the dimension traveler?

He was still wrapping his mind around what he heard. The other world sounded way worse than theirs, even if they were also at war.

_A Hundred Years?!_ He couldn't imagine the misery of such a long war period.

Elemental Nations. Benders. A Hundred Year War. A spirit realm. An Avatar?

"So, there's absolutely no passage back to your world?" Ackerman asked, hands clasped in front of him as he regarded the girl.

They were in the privacy of his office, wards were erected along with silencing spells that activated once the doors were closed.

The girl shook her head, her hands were clasped neatly in her lap, sitting upright, with her back straight. She was exuding confidence and there was a sureness in the air around her. She did not appear plebeian despite her simple, white robes. She appeared quite comfortable despite catapulting into a new world, it was like she was expecting the outcome.

He knew for a fact that he could never be this casual if he was sent to another world.

Bones watched as Ackerman surveyed her quietly, his face pensive but eyes critical. He reached into his drawers and pulled out a file, along with a dark quill case. He opened the case and pulled out the contract-binding blood quill.

"Since there is no way back, you can stay in Britain but we will need to run a few tests to gauge your magical aptitude. You will need a new identity and you cannot share the existence of other worlds. We will erect permanent mind shields that prevent anyone from seeing your old world. Since you were a princess in your old world then you're the equivalent of a Pureblood in our world." 

Ackerman jotted down more things on the parchment.

"You will be taken to Gringotts and Diagon Alley by Unspeakable Bones, you will set up your bank account. You will need to attend magical schooling, since you're sixteen, you'll be starting in September at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with all the other sixth years. We will give you books on our history and customs so you can gauge the current political climate and past histories. We would like to however research more about your...magical fire affinity so we will meet with you during the holidays and summer."

Ackerman waved his wand at the shelves in his office, a thick tome came sailing towards him. He placed it on the table and opened it, surveying the pages quickly. He pointed a thin finger to the family genealogy. "We will ask Gringotts to fake a record of ancient ancestry for you, preferably an old family that died out. If you pay them well enough, they can falsify information for you." He closed the tome, and gazed down at the contract he drafted.

Unspeakable Ackerman passed the binding contract to the teenager, telling her to sign her name. The girl looked over the contract, reading it carefully. She took the blood quill and signed her name.

"Outside this room, you will be a normal citizen of Britain. We will have you take an Unspeakable vow to ensure you cannot speak of your old world. It is similar to the unbreakable vow except they can be removed by the castor. You are not at the risk of dying from this vow but you will find that you cannot actually speak of your other world, you will simply be unable too. Only the occupants of this room will know the truth about your circumstances. Bones and I will also undertake the vows."

Bones took a steadying breath as he was handed a slip of instructions by his supervisor. It had hotel information and further instructions to carry out.

"I will write to the Hogwarts headmaster after we settle everything. The school year is in one month and a half, that gives you little time to acclimate but we will work on it. For now, Bones will take you to the bank and show you to your hotel accommodations."

Ackerman raised his wand and transfigured robes onto the girl and she stood up, appearing like a normal magical teenager. Bones left the office, the teenager walking beside him, her arms were crossed behind her at ease, her head surveying her surroundings curiously.

xxx

Azula watched, smirking in delight as she took in the sights of the creatures around her. They were vicious looking beings, holding weapons in their hands, eyeing the patrons in suspicion and distrust. She liked them already. They reminded her of ruthless Fire Nation soldiers from the war.

They followed a goblin who led them to a guarded office. The goblin knocked, speaking in unfamiliar tongue. The door opened and they were ushered in, there was an older looking goblin, sitting behind a large desk.

He sneered at them.

"What clandestine business do you wish to conduct today, Unspeakable?"

Azula watched as the man next to her straightened, handing the goblin a parchment. The goblin sneered and opened it, eyes widening briefly. His dark, beady eyes stared at the fire bender contemplatively.

He motioned for them to sit down. The goblin pulled out a thick dagger, placing a blank parchment on the table.

"Three drops of blood on the parchment." He explained, handing Azula the dagger.

The princess pursued her lips in annoyance. What is up with these people and blood?

She sliced her hand and held it above the parchment. Drawing away after three drops, she allowed the Unspeakable to heal her cut with his wand.

She sat back and the goblin picked up the parchment, his eyes widening as he stared down at the words.

"Well...it appears you already have an identity, Heir Azula Eichiro."

He handed her the parchment and she surveyed it in confusion.

_ Full name: Azula Sozin Eichiro. _

_ Heir of Ancient and Noble House of Eichiro. _

_Parentage_

_Mother: Ursa Sozin Eichiro (deceased)._

_Father: Ozai Sozin Eichiro (deceased)._

_Magical Affinity_

_Fire Bending_

_Lightening Bending._

_Vaults_

_Vault 427. Vault 433. Vault 456._

_Total Wealth: xxx._

"It appears you have the blood of the most elusive and ancient Eichiro house. They are old pure-bloods from Japan who migrated to Britain, it was believed that they died out long ago, no descendants were known."

"What do you mean elusive?" She asked.

_ How is this possible? Is this the doing of Koh? _

She recalled his mystifying words. _You have a name there. A destiny, if you may._

She knew her parents couldn't exist in this world and was quite glad to see them both deceased. She didn't want any interferences this time. 

The goblin sneered.

"They existed for a long time but kept to the shadows, no one even knew what they looked like, except that they had golden eyes." The goblin gazed at her bright eyes thoughtfully. 

"They perished many centuries ago. The fact that you have their blood...is unprecedented. We use old magic for this, blood magic. You have old blood and with old blood comes great power."

Azula took a moment to process this information.

_With old blood comes great power._

She smiled slowly. This was her second chance. She would seize it.

xxx

Time passed quickly for the fire-bender, they visited many shops, she was able to make purchases for herself, buying the school books she required, along with robes and a wand. She picked high quality robes because she was a high quality person.

She spent her mornings training her magic with Unspeakable Bones and spent her evenings in her hotel lodgings, reading all the books she can on the Wizarding and Muggle World, within Britain and outside Britain. She wanted to acquire all forms of knowledge of this world. She refused to be ignorant, knowledge was power. She found that she had a high level of magical aptitude and casting spells was not difficult for her, it appeared that her status as a prodigy carried on into her new life. She studied about the Ancient house of Eichiro but could not find enough information.

They were people who operated in the shadows, the name was whispered centuries ago but no one knew what they did and what they stood for. The lack of information was both frustrating and relieving. Frustrating because she was curious, they seemed like complete enigmas, vanishing without anyone none the wiser. Relieving because since she was the last descendent, she got to decide how she wanted to play out her role of Heir.

The Unspeakables gave her a background story, she was travelling with her parents on a covert family business trip in Europe and they were attacked by unknown wizards. Her parents perished and she survived, coming to Britain to start fresh. Any difference in her customs and speech was because of her Japanese upbringing. She would maintain a mysterious and elusive persona, true to her family name. She found herself excited to start her education, she was hardly surrounded by people her age, she was confident that she would excel in whatever she set her mind too but a part of her was apprehensive. She could not speak of her other world experiences because of an Unspeakable vow and no one could view her memories because of the placed impenetrable mind shields but she still had to be careful.

She was in a new world and there was only so much she can learn from books. Azula closed her book on Pure-blood customs and mannerisms. She stretched her arms above her head and eyed her stack of parchments. She picked up her acceptance letter from Hogwarts and smiled in anticipation.

xxx

Deputy Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore stared at Headmaster Armando Dippet as the older man relayed information regarding a transfer student joining them this year. Dumbledore sighed and sipped his tea. The information he provided was very little to go off of and the start of the term was tomorrow. Had he gotten the information earlier, he could've looked more into the new student just to be safe.

After the events of last year...the murder of a Muggle-born student and suspension of a Gryffindor, the professor couldn't help but feel apprehensive of the idea of a new student, transferring into sixth year.

_Also an Eichiro?_

Descendants from that family line have not been seen in a very long time, he thought they left Britain centuries ago.

_What brought them back?_

He hoped the student would at least be a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, that way he would feel more comfortable and assured.

He certainly did not need another troublesome Slytherin.

Tom was enough.

He sighed heavily.

Tom was a prefect this year.

He wondered what trouble awaited him.

XXX

Azula ignored the loud, innumerable sound around her as she read through her sixth year charms textbook. She occupied a train compartment by herself adding repelling and notice-me-not spells on the door, not wanting to deal with any students yet. She skimmed through the text, staring at the diagrams of wand movements, her hand mimicking the image as she practicing casting multiple different spells. She was glad for her large magical aptitude and the rigorous training she had with the Unspeakables.

Bones was weary of her in the beginning but quickly admired her sound mind and abilities. She wasn't like other sixteen year olds who did not appreciate learning. She learned everything eagerly, taking in years of magical knowledge in a short time.

The whistle sounded as the train took off. She closed her book and took out her journal, writing out plans for the year. The writing on her page disappeared as she wrote it down. Her journal was charmed and a gift from Unspeakable Bones, wishing her good luck on her educational journey. It was charmed to make the words disappear in the journal, they could only be activated by her magical signature.

Azula huffed in annoyance at the loud noises and threw a silencing spell at the door, engulfing the room in silence.

_Children. So irksome._

She lost herself to reflective writing, she couldn't hear anything happening outside, ignoring the world around her.

She looked up when she noticed shadows enter her compartment. Someone had cancelled the spells she put on the door and entered. She surveyed the student, he was tall and lean, he had dark hair, perfectly styled with a curl falling gracefully onto his forehead. He had dark brown eyes and he gazed at her curiously, lips drawn into a small, amiable smile. He was very handsome, he reminded her of those overly attractive men Ty Lee gushed about. Azula noticed the green insignia on his robes, he was followed in by two other boys.

One was blond and pale, he was arguing, appearing vexed with the other boy who had dark, shaggy hair, and smirked at him lazily in response. They were also attractive but their leader certainly held the attention of the crowds, of that she was sure.

That or the people in this world were overly attractive.

"Hello, we usually occupy this compartment." The one who stepped in first spoke. His voice was soft but sure. He walked with purpose, exuding complete confidence and sophistication.

Azula stared back at him, amber eyes narrowing. She would not be kicked out of this compartment, if that was what he alluding too.

He took a seat confidently across from her and his two friends joined him, flanked on each side, looking at her curiously.

She stared back blankly. The blond assessed her up and down, his eyes narrowing.

"You have no house insignia." He noted, taking in her plain black robes.

Azula had already changed, not wanting to risk changing later when there was no guarantee she would have the compartment to herself.

"I'm new," she said.

"Certainly not a first year." The blond commented.

"Sixth." She said haughtily.

The blond sniffed at her, his nose in the air. Azula glared back at him. She wanted to roast him for his insolence. She is...well...was a princess. That disrespect. She sighed inwardly, she would have to get use to being treated like a normal human being.

_How disgusting_ , she thought with an inward sneer. _Normal was so revolting a concept and so...plebeian._

"What's your name?" The other asked.

Azula turned her gaze to him, he had shaggy black hair that fell into wavy, long curls that ended at his shoulders. He had steely grey eyes, he was assessing her to see if she was worth something. She recognized that look, she had the same look when she surveyed men she commanded on the battlefield. She was quick to weed out the cowards and weaklings.

She was pleased to see that the students did that here. They weren't as lax as she expected and she was appreciative. She didn't want to associate with good-for-nothings like her brother but people of ambition, of power and political ties. She wondered if any of the three teenagers in the room held power in society. She could tell the blond was raised like a prince. His arrogant air and the haughtiness he exuded as he stared down at her reminded him of the way her father always stared at her brother.

In utter disdain.

The one with the grey eyes appeared to be lounging lazily on the seat but she could assess a great intelligence behind his grey eyes, he was critical of everything in the room but his laid back nature showed a carelessness.

"Azula Eichiro," she responded after a quiet moment.

The blond's eyes widened. "Wait...Eichiro? As in the Japanese pure-bloods? No way!"

His eyes lit up in excitement and wonder. He suddenly appeared much more approachable.

And young.

"I see it," the raven hair spoke, grey eyes assessing her face.

"The golden eyes are a trait of theirs. I heard they died out though..." he trailed, looking at her curiously. He leaned forward. "That's...not a charm right?" He turned to the other boy who was watching the exchange curious but silent.

Azula scoffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance. As if she would fake her eye color. They were the characteristic of Fire Nation royalty. She lifted her wand and waved at her face fluidly.

"Priori Incantatem."

Nothing happened to her eyes.

They remained unchanged. The blond nodded, appearing approving. He reached out a hand.

"Abraxas Malfoy," he introduced.

Azula shook his large hand, tucking her journal under her arm. The other boy waved lazily from where he lounged, receiving a scowl from the blond boy.

"Altair Lestrange," he greeted with a lazy drawl.

The boy in the center stood up, looking down at his watch briefly. He turned to her with a polite smile and gave her a nod.

"I hope you like Hogwarts Ms.Eichiro." He said, then proceeded to leave the compartment.

Silence followed for a few moments.

"That's Tom Riddle," Abraxas explained, clearing his throat. "He's a Prefect this year so he has the meeting."

Azula nodded and turned back to her journal, tucking it away in her trunk and taking out her History of Magic book. She proceeded to read for the rest of the ride, a few other students entered the compartment but she erected a silencing spell around her and ignored her surroundings, focused on the dry yet intriguing reading. History for her was always a fascinating subject.

xxx

Azula joined a carriage driven by strange skeletal horses. There were a few girls in her carriage wearing black robes with the yellow insignia. She noticed the house symbol and nodded in greeting as they smiled at her warm and welcoming.

She proceeded to look out the window, ignoring the chatter.

Azula stared up at the castle in wonder, it was truly magnificent. She had seen many sights in her life, she had seen the great impenetrable walls at Earth Kingdom, the elevated and mystical Air Temples of the Air nomads, the iron fortresses at the Fire Nation, and the icy strongholds of the Water Tribe but this was something else entirely.

The castle itself felt alive.

The ride was a short one and the students bustled out, making their way inside. She stopped as an older man approached her. She looked at the old man with the horribly colored robes. If she was a lesser person and not former royalty, she would’ve gagged at the sight.

"Ms.Eichiro. Welcome, I am Deputy Headmaster and Professor of Transfiguration Albus Dumbledore. The first years will be sorted but we will sort you first to save time." He explained, his blue eyes twinkling as he offered her a kind smile. 

xxx

Azula felt the curious gaze of the assembled students who did not know her, which contained most of the student body. She nodded and followed the Professor inside, along with the tiny first years who appeared nervous.

The other students were already seated in their respective houses. They eyed her curiously and whispered as they laid eyes on her. She had worn her long, silky black hair down, a strand tucked behind her ear. She remembered Ty Lee telling her that she looked much more attractive and approachable with her hair open, flowing beautifully down her back, long strands curling at the bottom. Her skin was fair and pale, free of blemishes and she always irked other girls by achieving that appearance naturally, without spending hours at the spa.

She was royalty, of course she was more bewitching than your plebeian commoner. She recalled when she was shopping around Diagon Alley with Bones that some people stopped and stared at her. She questioned the Unspeakable about that strange behaviour.

_Was it a British thing to eye strangers so openly?_

Bones had laughed and told her that they were admiring her oriental beauty. They were not accustomed to many Japanese wizards in Britain. He shared that her eye color was captivating and uncommon. No British wizard was known to have golden, amber eyes. But he reassured her despite her eye color being uncommon, people weren't staring in alarm but in awe and perhaps envy. It was a captivating color that couldn't be achieved by magical means.

Professor Dumbledore stepped foward, clapping his hands a few times as the noise died down.

“Welcome to another year of festivities and hard work,” the man began as the students quieted down, the Gryffindor listening to him with rapt attention as the snakes eyed him in concealed distaste, feigning interest.

“We have a transfer student to join us this year. We will carry out the sorting and I ask everyone to be respectful to the student regardless of the house they are sorted in.” The man paused and glanced meaningfully at the Slytherin table.

The deputy headmaster stepped aside, placing an old, frayed hat on a conjured chair at the front of Great Hall.

“Students, please welcome sixth year Ms. Azula Eichiro.”

The dark haired girl walked forward towards the ancient hat. Her back straight as she strolled in, like she owned the place, regal in posture and stance. She walked steadily to the chair, head lifted high- her movement speaking of years of pureblood training- and took a seat. Her eyes drifted as she surveyed the students, with calculating eyes. She almost scoffed at what she saw at some tables.

_Children, the lot of them._

The professor placed the hat on her head. She stiffened when she heard a voice in her head.

_What is this? You’re not from here._

_No, and I cannot return._

_Well, that is most intriguing. Interesting, royalty. It’s been years since I sorted legitimate royalty. A prodigy, you concurred nations at such a young age. You were at war for many years, with yourself and others._

_I see ambition, endless ambition, and oh great darkness. You’re ruthless._

_Get this over with, hat._

The hat chuckled in mirth. 

_Now now, its been a while since I sorted another world traveler. I see many strange things as a sentient hat. Your magic is great, bending? Ah fire, very destructive._

_Why are you here princess?_

Azula heard the students shuffling, wondering why it was taking a while.

_To live, to be free,_ she answered honestly.

_Ah yes, to live. A feat not many achieve, many just exist, but to truly live, that's another thing entirely._

_Let’s see... now you’re certainly not a Hufflepuff, you've been betrayed by those closest to you, you have loyalty only to yourself and you can longer put your trust in others._

_Gryffindor would do you no good. You’re a strategist, I see a seasoned general who waits and plans carefully. That house would not cultivate your skills nor would you find suitable allies. I fear that you’d bring harm to the Lions if I send you there._

_Now Ravenclaw seems good. You’re knowledgeable yes but you covet power above all else, you always have, young conqueror._

_Yes, power, ambition and the need to prove yourself, you remind me greatly of another. Yes, you’ll do well there. There you’ll find allies and learn to harness your powers._

_I welcome you to our world Princess Azula of the Fire Nation._

_Now better be…_ SLYTHERIN!

XXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula meets the rest of the sixth years and has classes. The rest of the young Death Eaters make their appearance.

Everything was starkly different than Azula was accustomed too. The food was too oily and flavours were very strong. The pumpkin juice was too sweet and the desserts were subpar. She noticed that outside the Slytherin house, students operated differently. They were more lax and approachable. She noticed that the house of snakes kept among themselves, they did not intermingle with other houses and they had a hostile relationship with the house of Gryffindor.

The Gryffindor's were a rowdy, boisterous bunch. They were the type to be heard before they were seen. They seemed very uncouth to her, running amok the castle, tumbling and fumbling about. The Hufflepuffs were very approachable and friendly, they always seemed to be smiling, easily excitable and earnest. She wondered if Ty Lee would've been a Hufflepuff. She found that she quite liked the ravens. The Ravenclaws were studious, stern and disinterested in matters outside their own, their aloof manner reminded her of Mae. She could see the girl as a Raven, indifferent to everything around outside her own interests. 

Azula held back a sigh, wondering how long it would take for her to acclimatize entirely. She peered down at the schedule in her hand as the female student next to her explained the rules and expectations of the great house of Slytherin, greatest of all Hogwarts four.

As Slytherins, they had to stick together and appear united, any issues had to solved within the walls of the common room. The student leading the way through the dungeons was friendly enough. Perhaps a little too friendly for a snake. She was a thin blonde girl with curly locks that fell to her waist and bright blue eyes. Her features were delicate and she was a dainty girl. She was introduced to the other girls in sixth year as they left to the dungeon. There were a total of six girls, they were all Pure-bloods, from old and ancient families. 

"The password changes on a bi-weekly basis. It will be posted on the boards inside the common room," Lyra Greengrass explained as they entered the common room.

It was still early in the evening and they had the rest of the night to explain rules, professors and classes. Azula followed her into the common room, gazing around appreciatively. It was spacious and impeccably clean. The windows displayed the Black Lake and she could see strange sea creatures milling about, a large tentacle waving by. The engravings of the wall were serpentine, a mixture of silver and green. Some students were lounging around, catching up with each other on the the spacious couches. Greengrass showed her the bulletin board, explaining the announcements posted, professor notices, requests for studying groups and password updates. 

The doors to the common room opened and the fire bender turned at the noise. The group of first years were ushered in by a male prefect, his face was somewhat familiar. 

She noticed the boy from the train as he led the students inside with an amiable smile as they stared around in awe. 

Azula turned away as the girls called to her, leading her up the stairs to their shared dormitory. Her trunk was at the foot of her bed, the room was neat and orderly. The girls each had their own space and the fire bender had her bed between Greengrass and Parkinson.

Her roommates were a very diverse bunch.

Walburga Black was a very beautiful woman, with high cheekbones and long black curls. She was curvy and looked every bit like the Pure-blood elitist, sneering at the little first years as she passed by them to the dormitory. She was very opinionated and had steely grey eyes that were critical and judgemental. 

Halley Bulstrode was a tall quiet female, she had light hair and dark brown eyes. She was unpacking her books from her trunk as the girls chatted around her. She perched herself on the bed, studying her books, writing neatly in a journal and occasionally peering up to watch her friends around her, she was observant and studious.

Ascella Rosier was very beautiful, she was shapely and had icy blue eyes, she was found smirking and instigating arguments with Walburga. She shared that she had a twin brother their same year, a Cassius Rosier-equally as crafty and infuriating. 

Lyra Greengrass was approachable, helpful and very diplomatic. She was mediating between Black and Rosier as they traded insults, acting as a buffer as Walburga went red in the face, beginning to screech as Ascella smirked back in response, undeterred by the yelling, appearing very pleased with herself. 

Astra Parkinson had dark short hair, cropped to her chin and styled in a dignified way.She had sharp features, a haughty eyebrow perpetually raised in condescension. She observed everything with great amusement, it appeared that everything entertained her. She was sociable and loved spreading gossip, she was quick to ask Azula a bunch of personal questions at dinner and wasn't easily deterred, eyes glinting wickedly, a thin smirk on her lips. 

Azula found herself wanting to throttle Parkinson throughout the evening but she couldn't. It wouldn't do to hurt a roommate on her first day so she took to ignoring the girl's incessant questioning. The fire bender glared as the raven-haired girl took a seat on her bed, crossing her long legs, she picked up Azula's schedule and hummed. 

"Oh!" She cried out, placing a manicured hand on her lips. "You're taking Defence?" She arched a dark eyebrow questioningly.

"What?! Why would you take that brutish class? No ladies takes that class." Walpurga said, coming over and looking at Azula's schedule.

The fire-bender proceeded to follow Bullstrode's example and set her books out, organizing them for her classes tomorrow. 

"Some people would appreciate not having someone go through their stuff on their first day," Greengrass lectured as she crossed her arms, looking at both girls disapprovingly. 

She turned to Azula with a smile. "Please excuse them, they don't know what privacy is."

Parkinson scoffed, leaving Azula's bed to lay lazily on hers. 

Azula turned to Walburga with a frown. "What do you mean no ladies take defence?" She inquired. "How do you protect yourselves then?"

Walburga handed back her schedule, a hand on her hip. She twirled a dark lock in her finger and waved her other hand around airily. "You let the men do all fighting. I let Orion do all the labour work. As a lady, I refuse to move around sweating and heaving in a duel."

Ascella scoffed. "Orion? Sure, if he can stay awake long enough to cast a spell." 

Walburga sneered at her. "He is a strong duelist! When he wants to get serious!" She hissed.

Azula looked on in confusion. Greengrass smiled at her, explaining that Orion was Walburga's betrothed, also another sixth year, a cousin of Walburga and Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. The fire bender took a seat on her bed and listened to the chatter around her. 

She had so much to learn.

It was all new and a bit overwhelming. There was so much to information to absorb. She was somewhat glad she had Slytherin's resident gossiper as her roommate, that was an easy way to gather information about the student body. 

It seemed that Wizarding Britain was a gendered society. Duelling as a female was not appreciated among respected Pure-bloods, it was perceived as shocking and hardly befitting a lady's position in society. But Azula refused to hide away and not engage in duels. She was a fighter and it was in her blood. She had spent years, long nights and days, sparing and bending trying to gain the approval of her father. She wouldn't allow the standards of this world to take that away from her.

She refused to allow herself to hide behind a man for protection. She would protect herself and rely on her own strength. 

xxx

The sixth year girls walked to their shared class of charms. Azula shared that class with Ascella Rosier, Lyra Greengrass, and Halley Bulstrode. 

Bulstrode had her nose in a large tome, ignoring the chatter around her. Azula was impressed at her ability to navigate the halls without removing her eyes from the text. 

“We have this class with the ravens, they’re a tolerable bunch,” Ascella explained as they strode forward. 

“They’re very academically well-rounded,” Lyra added with a smile as they joined the waiting students. 

Azula gazed around at her surroundings. There were other Slytherin sixth years waiting around along with Ravenclaw students who debated academic topics in the week’s introductory readings. A few ravens saw them and called out to Bulstrode, an esteemed academic amoung her peers. She waved at them mutely without looking up from her book. 

Ascella rolled her eyes. “I don’t know how you got sorted in Slytherin Halley.”

“As much as I enjoy academic debate, I also enjoy the quiet. I don’t have the patience to be in that house,” the blonde countered softly.

Ascella arched an eyebrow, smirking slowly. “I bet you didn’t anticipate Walburga happening.”

Bullstrode sighed heavily in grievance, shutting her book as the professor came along. 

Professor Flitwick was a small man, he smiled brightly at the gathered students and walked inside. The students followed into the brightly lit classroom. 

The students divided themselves into two separate rows, the Ravens on one side and the Snakes on another.

The girls sat in the front of the class as the Slytherin boys took the seats in the back of the room. Azula sat with Ascella and Greengrass took her seat next to Bullstrode. They took out their books, quills and parchments.

The professor stood on a high stool, going through the attendance list.

He appeared delighted when he went over names of esteemed students like _Malfoy_ and _Riddle_. Azula looked at Ascella when the professor called out another Rosier, a "Cassius Rosier". 

Ascella inclined her head back. “My lovely twin,” she said, waving a hand at a boy with blonde locks and mischievous blue eyes who grinned back at her from a few seats back. He was sitting next to a dark haired boy who was sprawled out on his desk, face hidden in his arms.

“That’s Orion Black, he’s Walburga’s betrothed. Honestly he’s more asleep than he is awake.” The female Rosier explained with a smirk.

Azula raised an unimpressed eyebrow. She would’ve thought the future husband of Walburga would be a force to behold as the other girl’s mere presence commanded attention.

The fire bender recognized three others from the train. 

The blond princely boy was sitting with the prefect student. He was sharing some grand summer tale, waving his hands around expressively, eyes bright in excitement. She recalled his name, he was Abraxas Malfoy.

The prefect had to be Tom Riddle. His hair was perfectly styled, that curl falling perfectly onto his smooth forehead. He was twirling his wand between long, pale fingers, listening to the blond’s tale, amusement present in the small tilt of his lips.

Lestrange was sitting behind the pair, his cheek resting on his palm, an expression of annoyance on his face. He was seated next to a dark brown haired boy with green eyes who was glaring at him vehemently, arms crossed in annoyance. Lestrange hissed something at him menacingly and the boy scowled meanly, opening his mouth to retort. She watched in amusement as Riddle gazed behind him inquisitively and they straightened up immediately, blinking innocently at the prefect as they pretended to sit together in perfect harmony. 

She watched as Riddle spoke quietly, his voice a soft murmur, and the two boys nodded hesitantly, appearing chastised as Abraxas struggled to hold his laughter. As Riddle turned away from them, they resumed their scowling and rude gestures at one another.

Azula turned around at the sound of her name being called in attendance. She nodded politely at the professor who expressed his excitement in having her in his class. The students quieted down as class began, books opening and quills scratching on parchment.

XXX

Tom Riddle was seated in his designated spot at the Slytherin table. He was enjoying a nicely brewed cup of tea before the noise started to pick up in the Great Hall.The first week of classes was reaching its end, and he was satisfied with his performance. Abraxas Malfoy was seated next to him, frowning at his runes homework, a quill twirling in his hand distractedly. The boy was ignoring his tea, as it began to cool down as he continued to frown at the large book.

He sighed heavily, closing his book and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "It's only the first week!" He cried out, throwing his arms up dramatically. 

He took hold of his cup of tea and frowned. "Now my tea is cold." 

Tom arched an unimpressed eyebrow at the boy, knowing he was fully capable of casting a simple heating charm. The boy muttered under his breath, frowning petulantly and heated his cup as the students began trickling in. 

Orion Black was sprawled out across from them, face hidden in his arms, sound asleep. Tom was impressed early on at the boy's ability to make any place a sleeping place. It was rare to see Orion with his eyes open attentively, he usually operated with one, silver eye opened lazily. 

"Good evening friends!" A cheerful voice called as the owner of the voice took a seat next to Orion. 

Cassius Rosier grinned at his friends, poking Black incessantly, trying to rouse him from his slumber. Rosier always enjoyed attempting to wake the slumbering teen but yet had to succeed. He pouted in annoyance, huffing at the raven-haired boy and turned to Riddle and Abraxas, blue eyes bright and shining, an easy grin taking over his youthful features.

"Guess what!" He said, voice gleeful.

"Why. Are. You." Abraxas hissed, eyebrows furrowed, jabbing a long finger at Cassius vindictively "So. Bloody. Happy?!" His voice raised a few octaves higher in frustration. 

Cassius only grinned wider at the offended blond, swatting his hand away as the other hissed and held it to his chest with a glare.

"Lestrange has detention! And its only the first week!" Cassius shared excitedly. 

Tom sighed heavily, rubbing his fingers into his temple wearily. Abraxas made a vague sound of distress as he glared at Rosier.

"But how?!" Abraxas cried out, slamming his tea cup down harshly. "That bloody moron lost us enough points last year!" He wailed.

Riddle lifted a hand. "Cease Abraxas." 

Abraxas bit down on his lip and fumed silently as Cassius chuckled in utter delight. The blond made another noise as the offender- Altair Lestrange- strolled in lazily, entering the Great Hall with a satisfied smirk as Perseus Avery stormed after him, face livid. 

"Hello ladies," Lestrange greeted, hopping into the vacant seat on Riddle's left side. He proceeded to grab the pumpkin juice pitcher and filled his goblet, lifting it up in a toast to the on-coming Avery. 

Avery took a seat, cursing up a storm. He grabbed a plate of potatoes and filled his plate generously, hissing continuously under his breath, muttering death threats and bodily dismemberment. 

"What happened?" Abraxas asked, filling his own plate, pushing his Runes book to the side. 

"Oh you know, sending students to the infirmary, terrorizing Gryffindorks, the usual." Lestrange drawled.

"Although..." He paused, smirking up at the other boy. "Avery decided to display great heroism, sacrifice and chivalry all in one." He said, mockingly.

Avery slammed his goblet down, enraged. "I did not you dick!" He yelled. "You used me as your shield!" He hissed accusingly, aiming a harsh kick under the table. 

Cassius shrieked in delighted laughter, his blonde curls falling into his eyes as his shoulders shook in wicked glee. 

Orion groaned at all the noise, an arm reaching out and slapping Cassius on the arm. The boy proceeded to push the other in offence. 

"Wake up, you git!" Cassius cried out, shaking Orion.

"Hey, it was self-defence," Lestrange said, blinking innocently at Avery who went red in the face, and he grabbed his fork threateningly. 

"Defence?!" His voice cracked. "Defence is conjuring a shield, not grabbing the person next to you and using them as the shield!" He yelled, shaking the fork angrily, mashed potatoes dropping onto the table messily as he seethed. 

"Hey! Professor Merrythought always told us to use our surroundings to our advantage." Lestrange argued, continuing to blink innocently as Avery began shaking in rage. "I was utilizing my surroundings."

"I will hex you!" Avery hissed. "I will hex you ugly Lestrange!"

Lestrange grinned shark-like. "Oh? Come at me princess."

Cassius yelped in shock as Orion whipped his head up in annoyance, one silver eye narrowed dangerously. 

"Shut up!" He hissed, voice thick with disuse.

"Rude," Cassius sniffed, raising his nose, mimicking Abraxas.

"You guys are ridiculously loud," a voice cut in, sounding annoyed and vexed. 

Riddle sipped his tea and smiled at the his taller friend. 

"Good evening Calum," he greeted. 

The other boy was taller than Riddle by a head, he was much broader than the rest of the boys and he was often scowling. He had a very intimidating appearance. He had dark black hair, falling straight into darker eyes. He was a seventh year but spent lots of time with the group of sixth years.

Calum Mulciber nodded at Riddle in greeting then turned a dark glare at the other boys occupying the table. "Avery." The dark haired boy began, voice dangerous and low. 

"Shut. Up." 

Avery whirled around, glaring at Calum. 

"Put. The. Fork. Down." The boy seethed through gritted teeth.

Avery glared at him in disgust, stabbing his fork into his roasted steak vindictively. 

"Black." Mulciber turned his glare to the other boy, arms crossed over his broad chest. He was a beater on the Quidditch team and it showed.

"Sleep." 

The Black Heir conceded without complaint and Mulciber sighed in relief, taking a seat next to Cassius who was pouting, sad that the show ended. 

"I was about to calm them down," Abraxas said petulantly, arms crossed over his chest, as he glared at Mulciber. Mulciber grunted in response, drinking from his goblet. 

Riddle smiled in amusement as Abraxas huffed at being ignored and turned to the prefect leader, regaling him with tales of his summer endeavours. Lestrange groaned, having heard the story enough times.

"And then I almost fell off my broom!" Abraxas cried out, face and gestures animated.

"Too bad you didn't," Avery muttered under his breath. He did this thing where he muttered softly like he didn't want to be heard but made sure he was heard.

Abraxas glared at him in offence, opening his mouth to retort but freezing when he felt Mulciber's glare. He closed his mouth and sneered at the Quidditch player. 

"Anyways," the blond continued dramatically, "My life was almost forfeited, I was so high up and-"

"One can dream," another voice muttered. 

"Bloody hell! Can't a man finish a story here?!" Abraxas hissed.

"It was Avery." Lestrange pointed a finger accusingly. 

"What?! I was eating!" 

"Actually...the first time was Avery, the second time was Lestrange." Cassius noted helpfully. 

"You beast!" Avery hissed. 

"Avery. Do not start up again." Mulciber hissed angrily.

"No! Lestrange, first I get hexed because of this moron! And now this! You motherfu-"

"I'm innocent, why are you persecuting me like this?" Lestrange kept blinking innocently. He put a hand over his heart in shock. "You wound me, Avery. After all these years of friendship-"

"We're not friends you git!"

"Ouch," Cassius looked at Lestrange pityingly. 

"Avery." Mulciber said warningly, exuding a dangerous aura, patience wearing thin.

"Tom, do something!" Abraxas whined, turning to his friend in helplessness.

Riddle placed his cup of tea down slowly, gazing at his friends. "Avery," he called out softly. Avery held back from hexing Lestrange and turned to Riddle, shrinking into himself like a chastised child. 

"Lestrange, do not use Avery as a shield," Riddle ordered with a exasperated sigh, watching as Lestrange grumbled, arms crossed in annoyance. He stared at him steadily until he relented, uncrossing his arms as the silence stretched.

"Fine," the raven haired grumbled.

The boys settled down, Black slept on, he continued to ignore the incessant poking of Cassius. 

"You need to regulate yourself more appropriately Avery," Riddle spoke. "And Lestrange, you need to stop provoking him every second my back is turned."

The boys grumbled their assent. Abraxas relaxed in his seat and continued to eat his dinner, now that the crisis was averted. Cassius continued pouting as the drama ended, he grinned as Riddle turned his gaze to him. 

"How many points did we lose because of Lestrange?"

"Oh!" Cassius sounded so pleased. "We lost 20 points! He sent two Gryffs to the infirmary. Dumbles was not happy!" He laughed a bright laugh.

Lestrange grinned wickedly as Riddle smiled, pleased. The idea of an upset Dumbledore always pleased him immensely. 

"By the way, the new student," Avery began as he took a sip of his drink. 

He laid his tanned arms on the table and cocked his head the side, curly locks falling over his eyes. He was a handsome teen, he was tanner than the rest of the boys-spending lots of his time outdoors, playing Quidditch as Slytherin's seeker. He was tall with a lean frame. His hair was a light brown, thick and curled around his ears. He had long thick lashes that fell over deep meridian eyes. Riddle knew if Avery did not spend most of his time losing his mind over Lestrange's provocations, he would have more girls fanning over him. But his hot temper and scowling face scared the faint of the heart. As Avery sat there, appearing thoughtful, his attractive features were much more noticeable.

"Oh Eichiro! She's dorm mates with my Ascella!" Cassius shared happily, waving excitedly at his sister and her friends as the girls entered the Great Hall. 

Riddle watched in amusement as Walburga's eyes sought out the other Black and narrowed in distaste at seeing him sleeping. 

Avery inclined his head, looking over at the girls, his eyes falling on the transfer student. She was glaring haughtily in annoyance, amber eyes narrowed at Parkinson who was smirking at her, an eyebrow arched in challenge. The Slytherin prefect watched as Greengrass stepped forcibly between the girls, placing a hand on both their shoulders. She tucked her arm in each of their arms and dragged them to the Slytherin table. They were followed by Bulstrode who had her nose in a tome, her face obscured by the book. 

The girls sat a few feet away from them. 

Ascella made her way over to Cassius and grinned at him. He stood up excitedly. 

"Dearest sister!" He greeted, giving her a big hug. "How's your new friend?" He asked as she took a seat next to him. 

Ascella flipped her golden locks over her shoulder and smirked. "Oh? Interested already brother dearest? There's already a few morons in Gryffindor who tried talking to her in Divination."

"You're taking Divination this year?" Abraxas gasped in offence, grey eyes widening in horror. "Why?!"

Ascella shrugged. "Easy O." She grabbed a carrot off her brother's plate and popped it into her mouth. She stared at her twin with intelligent eyes. He grinned at her in response.

"I was asking for our dearest Avery here," Cassius said, blinking his big eyes oh-so-innocently.

Avery sputtered, a blush decorating his tan face. He waved his hands around in frantic denial as Lestrange wolf-whistled. 

"Oh?" Ascella gasped, a manicured hand to her mouth in mock shock. " _Dearest_ Avery, don't tell me your smitten, it's only been a few days."

" _Dearest_ Avery is in love," Lestrange cooed, placing his chin in clasped hands, long lashes fluttering at him mockingly.

Avery turned an even brighter red. "N-no, I was just curious!" He hissed.

"A wise wizard once said it begins with curiosity and grows into more." Lestrange added thoughtfully.

"Oh? Which wizard are you quoting Altair?" Cassius inquired.

Riddle watched as the raven haired grinned. "Abraxas."

"What? I said that? Hmm, it does seem like I di-"

"Nah, I made that up."

"Altair! Why must you be so- Ah!" The blond threw his hands up in frustration as the others laughed.

Ascella rolled her eyes at the boys, they were always so much trouble, except Riddle and Mulciber and the sleeping Black. But then again, they were sixteen year old teenagers, one couldn't except them to be prim and proper at all times.

"All I can say about Azula Eichiro..." the female Rosier began, cutting off an argument she knew was about to start. 

How Riddle dealt with these boys everyday was beyond her. 

"She's Heir to her house, parents deceased. She's pretty proficient at spells and she is pretty tight lipped. She gets along with Greengrass and she can't stand Parkinson. Oh! And she's taking Defence!" She added with a clap.

Riddle looked at Ascella in interest. "Oh?" 

There were no females in their defence class. Females preferred to take Household Studies where they learned how to be proper wives and ladies of the house. 

Avery's meridian eyes widened at the news, leaning forward eagerly. Abraxas frowned, looking over at the transfer student as if he wanted to question her choices. Lestrange watched Ascella in muted interest.

Ascella nodded, brows furrowed. "Walburga tried to convince her to drop the course but she said her family valued strength and physical prowess above of all. Apparently they learned weapon-handling at young age and political manoeuvring too."

Riddle arched an eyebrow, impressed with the information he was presented. He looked over at the transfer student, his dark eyes curious. She was pretty- objectively speaking- he could admit that. Her black hairy was shiny and silky in the light, her eyes were an unusual colour but the anomaly of their colour made them more interesting. He wasn't interested in objectively beautiful women, the majority of his sixth year peers were attractive. Ascella was beautiful, so was Walburga and her sister Lucretia. Lyra Greengrass was pretty in a delicate, feminine way but she was too...kind. He sometimes wondered why she was in the House of Snakes but he could appreciate how she looked out for her fellow housemates. She was an interesting girl, she was fiercely loyal to her house, always tried to ensure peace-making in the common room and managed to curb down Walburga's anger which to him was a great accomplishment. 

There were many interesting and attractive females in his year. Strong, level-headed and strong in magic.

But Riddle did not care much for beauty. He did not covet beautiful things unless they were ancient, magical artifacts. He was interested in power, in coveting knowledge and harnessing his magic. 

_Eichiro._

Riddle tapped a finger to his lips thoughtfully, chatter continuing around him. He could hear his peers begin to tease Avery but he ignored them.

_Azula Eichiro._

He had checked the family genealogy books in Hogwarts library but he could not find much. They existed and they migrated from Japan centuries ago. There were speculations that they were known for reconnaissance and operated in the shadows. He would task Abraxas with investigating more.

He didn't want any surprises.

xxx 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> Many thanks for everyone reading this work! Finally the Death Eaters are here! I really enjoyed writing the female characters out! I had so much fun writing them up. 
> 
> I realize I may be portraying Riddle as a little passive and laid-back but I will hash out his character more. Yes, there will be Dark Magic involved but the Death Eaters are also teenagers so I want to portray them as such, bantering and the like.
> 
> My fav Death Eater is Lestrange (my little psycho) and Avery (the angry muffin) but yes Abraxas is cute too! For those wondering about Black, trust me you'd rather him asleep than awake, I have stuff planned later when he awakens fully *cough cough Black Madness*
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, they motivate me to update faster <3
> 
> -Hannah


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula scares some Gryffindors, Tom notices, Lestrange acting as a menace.

Azula walked to her first class of the day. It was her first Defence class and she was hiding her feeling of apprehension under a blank look. She knew that as a Slytherin, weakness was to be hidden, but she learnt that lesson many years back in the Fire Nation.

_You must never show weakness Azula, weakness is disgraceful._

It was a lesson her father told her at a young age, a lesson she held close to her heart. She was exceptional, there was no reason for her to doubt herself.

_You were born lucky._

The sixth year student walked with a confident stride and neared her Defence class. Students waited outside.

All men.

She pursued her lips together in annoyance. There were no women learning how to duel. She held her head high as the Gryffindors looked at her in confusion. The Slytherins appeared as if they expected her. They didn’t seem bothered by her presence but the lions were staring in confusion and some amusement. She leaned against the wall and waited, arms crossed, an expression of indifference on her face.

“Are you lost?” An amused voice called out.

Azula looked at the tall, lanky Gryffindor. He had messy ginger locks, heavy freckles and big brown eyes. He was smiling in amusement as if he found her waiting in front of the class a result of her own confusion. She glared at him haughtily. 

The nerve of that imbecile. She could easily wipe the floor with the him if she used her bending. 

Azula grimaced at the thought. 

If she _could_ use her bending.

She couldn't freely use her bending among these children. Her bending would be labelled as strong _wandless_ and _wordless_ magic. And fire was a destructive element, it was too dangerous. Unspeakable Ackerman had warned her about using her bending abilities liberally. 

He didn't forbid her from using it but cautioned her against it. It would draw unnecessary attention and it was dangerous. If she lost control and burnt a student drastically, she would face harsh inquiries, especially if the victims were from old Pure-blood Houses.

But Azula wasn't going to cower away from these children. If she had to use her bending, she would use it sparsely and strategically. Not too much to appear invincible. But enough to make a statement. 

"I'm here for Defence," she said, glaring up at the boy who raised a thick brow in condescension. She could hear the murmurs among the lions and some of them muffled their laughs in disbelief.

_A woman? Here, for defence?_

To them, it was utterly laughable. 

"Now now, this class is no place for a delicate lady like yourself," the ginger said grinning broadly as his friends laughed. 

"Yeah, you might break a nail," another hollered as more laughter broke out. 

Azula gritted her teeth. She had reign in her anger so she didn't incinerate the ginger in front of her in a fit of rage. 

_Where the hell was the Professor?_

She continued glaring at him in annoyance. She opened her mouth to retort but stopped when someone stepped in front of the irritating ginger-head.

"I can think of a few things that'll break if you keep talking," a low voice hissed.

Azula watched in confusion as the raven-haired boy from train sneered down at the Gryffindor menacingly.The Gryffindor glared back, snarling.

"You want more detentions Lestrange?" He hissed back, tauntingly as his other friends joined him. 

"I don't think you snakes can afford to lose more points. We'll be taking the cup away this year."

Lestrange grinned, all sharp teeth. "That sounds like a challenge to me."

"Is that so?" Another Slytherin spoke out, voice deceptively soft. "Good, I was getting bored waiting," 

The fire-bender watched as the male Rosier stepped forward, standing in front of Azula, an arm stretched out protectively, keeping the Gryffindors away from her, making the ginger take a few steps back warily. 

Cassius Avery's voice was clipped, lacking its usual mirth. He wasn't smiling as he always appeared, his blue eyes cold and narrowed. A few Gryffindors stepped forward at the challenge, bristling and supporting their friend as the two Slytherins glared at them, wands out. 

Azula was extremely confused. The other Slytherins were standing up for her and she barely even knew them. She wasn't even friends with them and barely exchanged words with Rosier and hadn't spoken to Lestrange since the train. Molten, amber eyes watched the exchange, frowning in annoyance as the Gryffindors crowded behind their ginger friend. It was an uneven match of eight lions and only the two Slytherins stepping forward.

She looked over at the remaining Slytherins, she noticed that the prefect-Riddle-was examining his cuticles in boredom, ignoring the entire display. The blond -Abraxas- was glaring in annoyance, silver eyes narrowed, watching the commotion with a haughty expression but keeping his distance, standing next to the prefect. 

There was the other boy who was continuously sleeping, he was leaning against the wall lazily, eyes closed, a closed off expression on his face. It was her first time seeing his face that was usually obscured by his arms. He was really handsome and shared similar high cheek bones with Walburga. She could see the family resemblance. He appeared detached from the world.

"What is going on here?!" A stern voice called out. 

The Gryffindors bristled and hurriedly tucked their wands away. Rosier remained standing protectively in front of Azula and Lestrange cursed quietly, annoyed at the interruption, he crossed his arms petulantly. He appeared to really want to hex the lions badly. 

He looked like a child being denied his favourite candy.

"Tom?" The Professor turned to the prefect. She was an ancient woman, her face lined with age but she appeared fearsome, like a seasoned fighter.

The prefect looked at the Gryffindors as they looked away from him. "They were patronizing the new student ma'am. Cassius and Altair stepped up to stop them," he explained softly, as he levelled the lions with a disapproving gaze. 

The Professor glared at the lions, she turned to Azula and looked at her thoughtfully. She turned back to the prefect and pursued her lips.

"Why didn't you stop them Tom?"

Riddle blinked at her slowly, cocking his head to the side, appearing confused. His brows furrowed slowly. 

"But Professor...eight against...one? I couldn't have stopped them, I'm only one person." 

He wore an expression of bafflement, brown eyes wide, as if he was wondering if he could really manage such a task. 

Azula doubted his sincerity. 

She knew from the minimal observing she did that Tom Riddle was the indisputable leader among the Slytherin crowds. There was way more to him than this image of perfect innocence that he was projecting towards the Defence Professor. The girls often gushed about him in the dormitory and she heard his name being whispered and regaled among the halls, through peers and faculty.

_Tom Riddle._

The Prince of Slytherin.

He was a snake through and through.

"Malfoy and Black knew to stand aside peacefully, patiently waiting for you to arrive to resolve the problem ma'am." He continued, waving a hand towards the other two students who remained by his side. 

The Professor sighed, seeing Black with his eyes closed. _Was he asleep standing?!_

"Just go in you lot, I'm removing ten points from the lions for their behaviour." 

The lions protested and Riddle smiled slowly, eyes brightening considerably. 

The Professor glared at them.

"Your behaviour was hardly welcoming and was incredible inappropriate. In you lot go." The boys went in, the lions grumbling under their breath. 

The old woman turned to Azula and gave her a small smile.

"The Headmaster told me about you,” Professor Merrythought strolled forward as Gryffindors rushed in and the Slytherins walked in, slow and assured. 

The Professor frowned sternly as a late Slytherin rushed in, apologizing for his tardiness. 

The boy paused as he saw Azula and smiled at her. Azula took the vacant table and he joined her, running a hand through his wind-swept hair. He turned to her hesitantly and held out a hand.

Azula looked at him and saw that he was offering her a nice, friendly smile. She nodded at him and clasped his hand. It was warm and much larger than hers.

He grinned. "Perseus Avery," he spoke.

"Azula Eichiro."

He dropped her hand and took out his books. He eyed her for a moment, opening his mouth and closing it.

"Did I miss anything?" He asked carefully, looking over at the Gryffindors who were glaring at them. They appeared to be blaming her for their loss of points. 

Avery's eyes narrowed, glaring fiercely at the lions. 

Azula watched him for a few moments. He appeared to be offended on her behalf despite not knowing what happened. Slytherins really did protect their own. 

It was... _nice_. 

She really didn't expect it. She huffed at the stupid Gryffindors. 

_Ridiculous_. She just stood there and they created the problem all of their own. She was not going to be held culpable for their childish behaviour. 

"They think I shouldn't take this class," she explained, lips pressed together in annoyance. "They're under the impression ladies cannot fight."

Avery turned to her, brown locks falling over meridian eyes. He huffed in annoyance and blew at his long locks. His hair was long, it curled around his face and fell to his shoulders in unkempt waves. He pushed his bangs away and turned to her, frowning.

"That's ridiculous. Have you met Walburga? She can curse people unconscious if she really wanted. She's bloody vicious." He looked wearily at the boy in front of him, he was once again sleeping.

"Well, Blacks may be an exception to the rule but I wouldn't be stupid enough to underestimate someone based on the fact that they're female. Look at our Professor, she's a woman and she's terrifying and bloody brilliant!" He explained. 

He grinned broadly at her. He had a nice smile.

"Ignore the Gryffindorks, especially bloody Septimus Weasley, he's not very bright."

Azula found herself returning the smile, a little hesitantly. 

The Professor began the class, going through the attendance list. She paused at her name momentarily, appearing thoughtful.

"Well Ms.Eichiro, I have to say I am surprised. Not many Slytherin females take defence, they’d rather leave the duelling to the men. It's nice to see someone step outside the mould.” The Professor spoke, making the students look at her curiously. The older woman smiled at her.

Azula smirked slowly. “Yes, it seems so.”

The Professor hummed thoughtfully. “Today we will be going over the disarming spell but this year we will be focused on casting wordlessly. Ms.Eichiro, I'm aware you're new but I do not go easy. You will be expected to partake in all duels and demonstrations.” The woman looked at her, her eyes full of expectations.

Azula looked at the Professor challengingly. She never backed down from a battle, even if it was practice. “Yes Professor, I can take care of myself.”

There was a scoff from the Gryffindor table. Azula looked over and saw the freckled ginger smirking at her. She arched an eyebrow challengingly. 

He sneered at her. 

“Very well, I'd like two students for a demonstration.”

The ginger boy raised a hand, smirking at Azula mockingly. The girl bristled in annoyance and raised a hand to volunteer herself. The students murmured, the lions in shock. 

The Professor paused for a moment and nodded.

"Very well. Weasley and Eichiro, to the front please."

The Professor moved back and the two students stepped forward. 

"The goal is disarm. You can use attack spells to distract your opponent, keep the injuries down to a minimum."

The students quieted down, the snakes were attentive and some unsure. Cassius looked worried and had a hand clenched on the table, Abraxas was leaning forward, Altair lounged lazily but his eyes were on the students, Perseus bit his lip in concern and watched carefully. Riddle watched silently, his own wand twirling between his dexterous fingers. 

Orion was...asleep.

The lions looked gleeful, eager to see a snake humiliated and defeated, even if it was a female snake. They would still gloat and celebrate their triumph. They knew the snakes were united, a loss was a loss, it didn't matter who. 

"It's not too late to forfeit," Weasley said, grinning down at Azula.

The fire-bender scoffed. This little child was still wet behind the ears. He was nothing like the seasoned Unspeakables who she trained under. Even if she did not know many spells, she was a seasoned fighter. She was agile, incredibly crafty, and fast. She was confident she wouldn't lose. They raised their wands and bowed. They turned around and took five steps back. 

Azula turned around and Weasley turned at the same time, he fired a jelly-legs jinx. She side stepped easily and arched an unimpressed eyebrow. The boy sneered and fired a Bat-Bogey hex and Azula ducked easily, her face appearing bored.

"I'm getting bored here freckles," she drawled lazily. 

Weasley turned red in the face, firing a succession of hexes and spells. Azula smirked as she jumped back, dodging all the spells, moving with great speed and agility, body bending at unnatural angles. She was fast on her feet, a whirlwind of movements, a condescending smirk onher lips as Weasley began yelling his spells in anger as none of them hit their target. 

"Confringo!" He yelled in rage.

Azula moved to the side, doing a body flip, supporting her entire body weight with her palm pressed onto the ground. She did another flip as he casted another blasting spell, moving easily out of the way. He started to sound more panicked as the fire bender moved around like she was toying with him.

And she was. 

It was too easy. 

This wasn't even worth a warm up.

She jumped back from a binding spell, Weasley was getting desperate. She frowned as she found her back to the wall. The silly boy grinned triumphantly, he was sure he had her cornered now. 

Azula looked up at the boy and he sneered, lifting his wand.

"Incarcerous!" He yelled, the spell shooting from his wand and ricocheting towards her. 

Azula leaned forward, taking a practiced fire-bending stance, pointing two fingers towards the red head and focused, channelling the call of fire within her and feeling it come forth, eagerly. 

Like a warm embrace, longing and finally coming home.

She unleashed a small spring of blue flames towards the light, the flames enveloped the ricocheting spell and latched onto Weasley's robes. He screeched as the flames caught hold of sleeves and he flailed his arms around helplessly.

Azula raised her wand. "Expelliarmus."

Weasley's wand flew into her open hand and she watched him with a raised brow as he flailed around. The boy was quickly drenched with an _Aguamenti_ by Professor Merrythought. 

Silence stretched.

Murmurs picked up quickly. 

Weasley stared at Azula in shocked, soaking wet and hair flat. "T-that..." He squeaked. 

He cleared his throat as a deep flush took over his face, his eyes wide. "T-that was wandless f-fire, y-you didn't e-even s-speak," he croaked weakly.

Azula shrugged, appearing bored again. 

"Well...that would certainly teach you boys not to underestimate your opponents, regardless of their appearance." Professor Merrythought spoke sternly, staring at Azula with a proud gleam in her eyes. 

The duellers bowed to each other. Weasley was shaky and hurried back to his seat. Eyes followed the fire-bender as she went back to her seat, ignoring the stares burning into her skin. 

All she cared about was the warmth she felt, the luring call of her fire and the feeling of being at home as it greeted her like an old friend. 

xxx

"Eichiro wait!" 

Tom watched as Avery hurried after the female student as she left the Defence class, she was distracted and lost in thought. His dark eyes followed them out as they made their way out of the classroom. The Slytherin prefect had watched the duel with nonchalance but narrowed his eyes thoughtfully when he saw how Eichiro dodged, movement agile and extremely practiced. 

Her movements were not the movements of someone who had never duelled. Her form was perfect, her confidence spoke of years of hard and gruelling training. Weasley greatly underestimated her. He was impressed by how easily she moved but he was thrown off by the use of wordless and wandless magic.

Tom hated being thrown off. 

His eyes narrowed as he watched the girl hurry away, Avery rushing after her to inquire about her schedule and weekend plans. 

Tom didn't know the extent of her abilities and magic. He needed to know. He was the strongest and the idea of another, an outlier, challenging his power did not sit well with him. But he didn't think she wanted to challenge anyone. He noticed that she kept to the background, she hung out with the girls but stuck to the quiet company of Bulstrode and the harmless nature of Greengrass. 

She was sometimes with Ascella but she appeared careful.

She was hiding something. 

Tom was sure.

He turned his dark eyes to his friends and stopped walking, the boys stopped, falling silent.

"Find out everything you can about Eichiro." He ordered, voice low.

"I'll write to my father." Abraxas said.

Lestrange looked ahead, eyes falling on Azula as she nodded at Avery who brightened considerably at something she said.

"And Avery?" He grinned shark-like, appearing immensely amused. "He seems to be genuinely interested Tom." He cocked his head to the side, silver eyes sliding over to the prefect.

Tom looked over at him and smiled slowly. "Let him get close to her. It's a fast way to break down her defences. 

Sentiment makes people vulnerable." 

Cassius looked over at Avery with pity but did not object. None of them would ever object direct orders from Tom.

"Poor Avery," he said, pouting.

Lestrange eyes glinted vindictively, his sharp grin widening.

"Oh yes, poor Avery," Altair drawled. 

He watched as the Avery waved at Azula, a blush decorating his cheeks. Lestrange chuckled. 

"This will be fun."

Tom walked forward, watching as the raven haired girl disappeared after bidding Avery goodbye. A smile plastered itself onto Tom's face as the Slytherin seeker joined them again, blushing and rubbing the back of his neck in a shy manner, unbecoming of a Slytherin but he would excuse his behaviour.

Tom smiled at him.

Yes, he would use Avery's feelings to unravel the secrets of Eichiro.

xxx

Azula cursed under her breath as she hurried to her next class. She drew too much attention to herself in Defence class. She hurried away from Avery after agreeing to study together in the library this weekend. 

He looked so happy when she agreed.

She sighed as she continued down the hall, looking down at her palm, recalling the familiar warmth of fire-bending. 

_The blue flames._

Her bending.

She pursed her lips and walked faster, her hand clenching into an angry fist as she felt a deep sense of longing and displacement simultaneously.

She needed to find a solution. 

xxx

Lestrange walked lazily, like he had all the time in the world, hands shoved in his pocket in a manner unbefitting the Pure-blood Heir. He had a free period and was using his time productively, prowling the halls, searching for unsuspecting Gryffindorks to hex. He had a self-imposed reputation as the Hogwarts menace and he would be damned if he didn't uphold his role of being an "utter terror."

He huffed in annoyance, only seeing Ravenclaws and a few Hufflepuffs walking to their classes. Ravens were decent, he respected their indifference, turning a blind eye wilfully and keeping to their studies and heavy tomes. Hufflepuffs were...too boring. They were quick to cry and always hurried away when they saw him.

Most Slytherins did not walk the halls alone but Altair Lestrange was the exception. No one ever targeted him, even if he was alone. The only Slytherins who would never be targeted when they were alone were three.

Altair Lestrange.

Orion Black and- 

Tom Riddle.

Altair Lestrange was sadistic and terrifying when he was let loose. The Gryffindors learned quickly that hexing him from behind actually delighted him. They blanched when he turned around, grinning wildly, looking very elated to be challenged. They learned quickly to avoid him, they only tried to fight him when they were in big groups but even than he managed to send a good number to the infirmary. It would be too lonely if he went down there alone. 

Orion Black was Heir to the the darkest and most powerful family in Wizarding Britain. To mess with him was suicide. Also, students steered clear of Orion, there were whispers of Black Madness, a quiet hushed rumour. There was something there. An underlying dark, sinister nature, known to the Black line. Only Riddle knew how badly Black's condition was. They were safer when he was asleep rather than awake. Lestrange frowned, he really needed to pull Cassius away from Orion, the hyper-active boy always tried to wake Black for entertainment purposes. He needed to talk to Riddle to have him speak to Cassius properly. Cassius would not listen to him but he would never disobey Tom Riddle.

He smirked to himself.

Tom Riddle was the darling of Hogwarts, the Gryffindors did not bother him, some liked him, others were wary of him. The Ravenclaws respected him and envied him. The Hufflepuffs admired him and flocked towards him. No one touched Riddle, he was every professors favourite, the star pupil, perfect in every way imaginable. Perfect looks, perfect grades, perfect manners. But Altair knew Riddle was a master manipulator, he played people like they were pieces on a chessboard. He had the uncanny ability to sniff out strength and potential, he cultivated everyone's strengths and tied their strange, unbalanced group together perfectly. 

Altair knew without Riddle holding them together, they would destroy each other, in a very Slytherin manner. Riddle kept Black composed, allowed him to remain in the shadows, asleep, he knew things about Black that the rest of them did not know. Riddle knew things about all of them that no one else knew. Riddle had that uncanny ability to make them spill their guts to him, to trust him, he listened, he helped and-

he anchored them all together. 

The boys believed in him. 

Altair didn't care how others perceived Riddle. He didn't care if Dumbledore was convinced that Riddle was untrustworthy. He trusted him and he would burn anyone that would harm their leader. He knew all the boys were loyal, in their own ways. 

And Riddle took care of them.

Some of his actions were seen as morally wrong but Lestrange didn't care. He didn't even have a functioning moral compass. He only cared about a few things in his world and he wouldn't let Dumbledore and his _Light_ philosophies ruin things for them. 

The boy chuckled to himself, thinking of Riddle's latest instructions. 

_Poor Avery indeed_ , he thought with a smug grin.

He had known the Slytherin seeker since they were children and they could never get along. It may have had to due with the fact that Lestrange was guilty of the murder of Avery's toad when they were six years old. In his defence, he didn't think his engorgement spell would work that well. It did in fact work very well, the toad had exploded into bits. Six year old Avery was inconsolable, hysterically sobbing and traumatized for weeks and yes, that day marked the death of their friendship. 

Lestrange smiled fondly at the happy memories. 

Avery's involvement with Eichiro would bring him great amusement. Lestrange grinned as he saw the elusive new student heading to her next class. He hurried up and caught up with her. He grinned down at the shorter girl.

"Eichiro, what a delightful surprise," he drawled, smirking down at her.

The girl stared back at him unimpressed as she continued walking. He fell into step next to her easily. 

_Azula Eichiro._

He was eager to see if there was more to this mysterious Eichiro Heir.

“So,” he drawled, waiting to make sure he had the girl’s attention.

“There’s this fellow named Avery, Perseus Avery,” he began, voice lowered like he was sharing a big, great secret.

She looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. As if to say _so what?_

Altair smirked. “In his first year, he wet his bed. He spent every night for the first month crying for his mummy.” 

Azula paused. “What? _No_.” She frowned deeply, lips drawn in a grimace. 

Altair’s dark eyes lightened up in wicked glee. “Oh it gets better. When he was eight years old, he said his dream was to become a dragon.” He grinned, voice dropping as he shared another secret. “I think he secretly believes it’s his animagus form.” 

Azula let out a surprised laugh. “That would never happen.”

Altair gasped, a hand pressed to his chest dramatically as he stared at Azula with wide eyes. “Oh no Eichiro! Don’t destroy the poor man’s dreams. He might cry for his mummy again!”

—-

Tom Riddle entered the Slytherin common room with an exasperated sigh. It was evening and the prefect had completed his hall duty rounds. He had been paired up with an overly excitable and gregarious Hufflepuff sixth year who would not stop sharing all the secrets of his life. Riddle had smiled tightly and counted to one thousand in five different languages to keep from hexing the poor boy. He looked up when he saw a crowd gathered at the bottom of the stairs, apprehensive first years and anxious second and third years. The fourth years, fifth years, remaining sixth years and seventh years lounged on the couches, ignoring the commotion upstairs. 

It was a common occurrence for them.

Tom heard the cursing and yelling before he entered the dormitory. He took the stairs up to his shared rooms, waving away the younger years, as they hovered around, alarmed at the noise. He opened the door to his dorm to see spells flying back and forth. He watched with an arched eyebrow as Lestrange side stepped a curse, grinning wickedly as Avery screamed in frustration, casting hexes at an impressive speed.

Lestrange continued to evade his spells. He was the stronger dueller but that never stopped Avery from trying to usurp his position.

Tom surveyed the room. Orion was sleeping peacefully on his stomach, face obscured in his pillow. He looked at peace, ignoring the cacophony of chaotic noise around him. Abraxas stood nearby, frowning heavily, huffing in exasperation and Cassius, grinning and cheering excitedly stood over the Black Heir, a shield erected between them and the other two idiots casting at each other. 

“You dare tarnish my impeccable, esteemed reputation with your slander Lestrange?!” Avery yelled, his face flushed in anger, blocking a hex aimed at his face. 

Riddle closed the door behind him, erecting a few silencing spells to keep the commotion away from the rest of their House. He surveyed the damage in the room and saw Abraxas sagging in relief upon seeing him enter. The other two did not notice his quiet entry yet.

“I did not cry to my mummy nor did I wet my bloody bed!” Avery hissed, throwing a violent hex towards the Lestrange Heir.

Tom waved a hand, erecting a shield wandlessly between the two boys, raising his other hand and breathed an exasperated _Expelliarmus_. Both their wands flew towards him and they froze in shock as they were disarmed unexpectedly and unaware. They turned simultaneously, very slowly, in trepidation. Avery gulped upon seeing Riddle, the prefect’s face was thunderous, his lips were pressed together thinly in exasperation.

“Avery,” Tom hissed, his eyes narrowing in annoyance. 

The prefect held both wands in his hands. He twirled them around dangerously and Avery paled, Lestrange straightened up immediately, looking guilty. 

“Lestrange.” Tom’s voice was sibilant, he exuded a dangerous aura, his eyes dark as he stepped forward. 

“Clean this mess immediately.” 

The two boys looked around the room, eyes widening at the damage. A few pillows had exploded during their duel, the floor was covered in a great amount of feathers. There were glass shards on the ground from an exploded vase, books and parchment were littered messily around the room.

“Uh Tom...you have our wands,” Avery spoke hesitantly. 

He flinched when Tom turned towards him abruptly.

“You will clean without magic.”

Altair blanched.

“Immediately.” He hissed.

The boys rushed about, fluttering around like anxious baby birds, cleaning hurriedly, both feeling heavily chastised. 

Avery hissed under his breath, muttering about being treated like a bloody house elf. Tom leaned against the dresser and watched them, twirling the wands slowly in his hand.

“Anything to say Perseus?” 

Avery blanched and ducked his head.

“N-nothing!” 

They cleaned carefully and quickly. They were quite efficient even without magic. 

“You missed a feather!” Abraxas exclaimed haughtily.

Lestrange sneered at him. “I will throttle you! With my bare hands!” He snarled as Cassius laughed.

Abraxas yelped and ducked behind Tom.

“Y-you wouldn’t dare!” He hollered as Tom stared over his shoulder, completely unimpressed.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slytherin Dorm Room (Late in the evening as everyone lay sleeping):
> 
> Lestrange: Hey Avery, remember how I murdered your toad. Ah, good times mate.  
> Avery: *Screeching bloody murder*  
> All of the Slytherin House: ALTAIR BLOODY LESTRANGE!
> 
> Meanwhile in the Gryffindor Tower:
> 
> Septimus: Guys...no lady has ever burnt me before.  
> Friends: Ah mate, it's okay. We'll get back at those snakes.  
> Septimus: No guys, I think I'm in love!  
> Friends: Chaotic Screaming.
> 
> Who are your favorite Death Eaters? Lestrange is mine :)


End file.
